The Cold Blooded Battle
As Kami Kemura wondered the world aimless and hopelessly. Kami a fugitive, wanted by Shinigami despised by hollows. A being not wanted anywhere, he constantly roames about until he heard of a group known as the Jusanseiza. "They most be strong...this Jusanseiza" Kami thought as he walked in a deserted barren wasteland void of any signs of life. As darkness drew onto the area and it quickly became engulfed by the dark of night. The sky black, no clouds in sight yet the stars shined ever so bright. Hotaru Kazuko liked the feeling of being alone once in a while, and this deserted wasteland had become his playground for a while now. He sat under a lone tree that was struggling to survive. He brings a bag of water everytime he comes here, allowing the tree to atleast be filled with something as Hotaru felt a bit of pity to the lone tree, with its leaves withering and branches snapping on its own. It was then when he had sensed someone come near, it was a strong soul but he didn't feel like confronting it, instead he remained at his position. His eyelids closed, now his view is that of eternal darkness that covered his eyes. As Kami walked by in the wasteland he felt the presence of what he thought a hundred man, yet only one person sit underneath the lone tree. "You lonely out here" Kami said soflty as he walked toward the man with a soul of a hundred sitting underneath a tree. "What's ya name" Kami asked as he stared off into the night sky above him. Hotaru ignored the man, he remained completely still and didn't utter one word. Though, the reiatsu of this man in front of him was above averaged but he had seen better. The leaves from the tree was then blown by the wind, only a few remains hanging on the tree. The flying leaves filled the night sky. "Its ashame that this tree is dying..." Hotaru spoke, uncharacteristically and quite unexpectedly. As vultures circled above Kami began to crouch down and sit next to his uncharismatic friend. As the leaves blew off the tree and as the vultures circled above hovering over the two Kami began to speak as he leaned against the tree. "You're apart of that group.....Jusanseiza? "Kami asked motionless. "Unfortunately." Hotaru had opened his eyes, the color of purple glowing as the moon did. He stood up and shook off the dust on his clothes. With his first steps, he began walking away, leaving Kami alone. "Don't mingle with us.. A fair warning." The words that had slipped on Hotaru's lips was almost like a threat but what he meant was unclear. Kami then shrugged effortlessly as he stared up at the moon. Its beautiful shine in the night sky. Kami glanced once again at the man walking away from him. He soon then began to follow the man quietly he followed the man who reminded him of the moon and a soul with a hundred man in it. "You willl have to stop following, or I'll have no choice then." Hotaru stopped and looked back, he stared at Kami for a few seconds and reached his arm forward with his palm making a Stay ''gesture. He then continued walking towards the path he took earlier. "What am I..a dog" Kami shrugged as he conitnued following this man. He then got a hold on to his katana as he somehow knew he would either answers his questions or this would grow into a fight. ''Tsk.. "Doumu.." Summoning a blue barrier, Hotaru tried to trap Kami within so that he wouldn't follow. "Stay inside..If you know what's good for you..." "How would you..."Kami then took out his sword for a split second shattering the shield that once surrounded him. "A member of Jusaseiza know what's best for me" Kami retorted as he sheathed his sword once again. Hotaru stopped, then disappeared. He reappeared right infront of Kami with a blank expression on his face as he glared at him. "So you're telling me '''you '''know? Boy, it seems you do not understand one single bit about this reality... So when I tell you to stay.. Stay.." "Stay" Kami thought of this word as a mere suggestion, a word that only the strong shouold say to the weak yet he couldn't find the meaning of what this word meant. Kami then once again drew his blade and held it firmly as he stared blankly but somehow sharply at his foe. "Stay" Kami said before he slashed at Hotaru.